Paint Set
The paint set or painting easel is a recurring activity in JumpStart games. Appearances * JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) * JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) * JumpStart Preschool (1995) * JumpStart 2nd Grade * JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) * JumpStart Preschool (1998) * JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) * JumpStart Artist (Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery) * JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals * JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals * JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals * JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals This list may be incomplete. You can help JumpStart wiki by expanding it. Colors ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994/1998) *red *orange *yellow *light green *dark green *light blue *dark blue *purple (1998 version; pink in 1994 version) *pink (1994 version; purple in 1998 version) *brown *black *white *gray *tan ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995) *red *yellow *blue *white *black *brown *green *purple *orange *gray *pink *reddish black *dark yellow *light yellow *bluish black *light blue *brownish red *brownish yellow *bluish brown *dark brown *light brown ''JumpStart 2nd Grade'' (1996) *red *yellow *blue *white *black *brown *green *purple *orange *gray *pink *dark red *dark yellow *light yellow *dark blue *light blue *red brown *yellow brown *brown green *dark brown *beige Drawings ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994/1998) *Ocean *Circus *Parts of the Face *Dinosaurs (1998 version only) *Things From Outer Space (1998 version only) *Sports (1998 version only) *Taking a Picture (1994 version only) ''JumpStart 2nd Grade'' (1996) *Mona Lisa *The Birth of Venus Scenes and Stickers ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995/2000) *Land of Dinosaurs *Under the Sea *Outer Space *Haunted Castle *Wild Jungle *My Town ''JumpStart 2nd Grade'' (1996) Click on any scene to put its puzzle together first then click on stickers. *The Spooky Cave *The Baseball Field *The Futuristic Planet *The Subterranean River Mixing Two Colors In JumpStart 2nd Grade, the user must click on the paint tubes to make the palette show up to mix colors. Click on OK when done selecting a color. Paint Blobs The paint blobs are in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995) and JumpStart 2nd Grade. *red *yellow *blue *white *black *brown Examples Here are examples in ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995) and JumpStart 2nd Grade. *blue and yellow make green *red and blue make purple *red and yellow make orange *black and white make gray *red and white make pink Quotes ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994) *"You have to find the piece that doesn't belong/missing part of the face before you can color the picture." ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998) *"You have to find the drawing that doesn't belong (with Dinosaurs/Things from Outer Space/Sports) (in the ocean/circus)/missing part of the face before you can color the picture." *"I'm sorry! You can't change this while you're painting!" ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995) *"To pick a color, click on a paint blob over there." *"Click on any scene." *"Click on any sticker." ''JumpStart 2nd Grade'' (1996) *"Click on the OK button when you're finished selecting a color." *"Click one that you'd like to color." *"Select from the Spooky Cave, the Baseball Field, the Futuristic Planet, or the Subterranean River." *"Click on a sticker to select it. Click again to put it on the picture." Gallery K94 Paints.gif|JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) K94 Photo.gif|Taking a picture K-new art.png|JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) 1c art.png|JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) JS1 2000 Art.png|JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) 2G easel.png|JumpStart 2nd Grade Art studio.png|JumpStart Artist (Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery) Ad1 kisha art game.png|JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals (Kisha's Paint Studio) 2ad art start.png|JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals (Art Start) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Preschool (1998) Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1994) Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:Activities Category:Art (subject) Category:Activities that teach art Category:Comprehension Category:Activities that teach comprehension